The Untold Story
by Mortycja
Summary: Kontynuacja You'll never be alone - akcja zaczyna się w kilka tygodni od zakończenia ostatniego rozdziału poprzedniego opowiadania i najprawdopodobniej wyprzedzi drugiego Thora i wyjaśni to, czego nie wyjaśnił film. Pojawią się też wątki wcześniejsze. Poza Thorem, mieszkańcami Asgardu, opowiadanie może zawierać śladowe ilości Thanosa. Na razie T, jeśli coś się zmieni to będzie M.
1. To co się wydarzy

_Wiem, że niektórzy za mną tęsknili. Mam nadzieję, że tęskniliście. Wiem, że od paru ładnych miesięcy nie dawałam o sobie znać, że nie publikowałam i nie słychać było nic o kontynuacji _**You'll never be alone**_, ale magisterka i praca zarobkowa, a także inne poza-internetowe sprawy nałożyły się mocno na kwestię mojego pisania i szlifowania nowej opowieści. _

_Ale teraz przerywam milczenie, przepraszam, że tak długie, i wracam do was z pierwszym rozdziałem kontynuacji historii waszej ukochanej pary. Wydarzenia jak zapisałam w opisie dzieją się kilka tygodni po 13. rozdziale _**You'll never be alone**_. _

_Starałam się, aby się wam spodobał. _

_Dedykuję wszystkim tym, którzy kibicowali Sygin i Lokiemu w poprzednim opowiadaniu. Mam nadzieję, że nie zabraknie im waszego dopingu i tutaj._

_Z góry przepraszam, że tak krótko._

* * *

\- Narfi – szepnęła Sygin w ciemność, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej.

Obudziła tym samym Lokiego. Spojrzał na nią nieobecnym wzrokiem świeżo przebudzonej osoby, aby po chwili posłać jej już w pełni przytomne zdumione spojrzenie.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał łagodnie, siadając i obejmując czule Azynę.

Sygin nie odpowiedziała. Trwała w zamyśleniu, z półprzymkniętymi oczami. Nie wiedziała jak sformułować myśli, by przekazać, to co cisnęło się jej na usta, łagodnie. By nie zabrzmiało to przerażająco, jak brzmiało to w jej głowie. Przerażająco i pięknie za razem. Bała się jednak, jak przyjmie to Loki.

W końcu, po długiej chwili ciszy, w której słychać było tylko ich spokojne oddechy, Sygin zdecydowała się odpowiedzieć na pytanie ukochanego.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Loki – szepnęła, odwracając się by spojrzeć w oczy ukochanego. – Wszystko w porządku – powtórzyła, jakby do siebie.

Wstała i podeszła do znajdującego się po drugiej stronie celi stołu. Nalała do dwóch pucharów złocistego, lekkiego asgardzkiego wina, lecz zanim zdążyła choćby się odwrócić, Loki był już przy niej. Delikatnie wyjął jej puchary z dłoni, by już po chwili całować jej szyję i chłodnymi dłońmi błądzić po jej ciele.

\- Chyba potrzebujesz nieco motywacji – szepnął jej do ucha, przygryzając je nieznacznie – by wyznać mi prawdę.

Pieszczoty przybrały na intensywności, Sygin drżała pod dotykiem Lokiego, pod jego pocałunkami, ale uparcie milczała.

\- Twój upór bardzo mi się podoba – przemówił ponownie, jeszcze ciszej niż poprzednio, ale Azynie zdało się, że wyczuła w jego głosie nutkę rozbawienia. I irytacji. – Wiesz dobrze, że moja cierpliwość też się kiedyś skończy – dodał z przekąsem – a kiedy się już skończy, będziesz żałowała, że nie powiedziałaś tego wcześniej.

Brzmiało to jak groźba. I z całą pewnością na swój pokręcony sposób było groźbą. Groźbą, jaką może wypowiedzieć ukochany mężczyzna, kiedy jednocześnie chce również w tym wszystkim zawrzeć obietnicę. Bardzo kuszącą obietnicę, Sygin musiała to przyznać. Tym bardziej kuszącą, że nie zamierzała dać mu tej satysfakcji i odpowiedzieć. A więc dalej uparcie milczała.

I nie, nie żałowała, choć kiedy już skończyli była zmęczona i obolała, ale także niesamowicie usatysfakcjonowana. I pewna, że Loki nie poruszy już tej nocy powodu jej nagłego poderwania się z imieniem Narfi na ustach, co pozwoli jej na odpowiednie ubranie w słowa znaczenia tego wszystkiego.

Loki, wsparty na ramieniu, gładził w zamyśleniu pukle rudych włosów okalające głowę Sygin niczym miedziana aureola. W końcu przerwał milczenie i zapytał:

\- Zdradzisz mi wreszcie powód takiego nagłego poderwania się w środku nocy?

Nie uzyskał jednak odpowiedzi, bo Azyna wciąż milczała jak zaklęta.

\- Czy chodzi o twój seidr?

Sygin potwierdziła nieznacznym skinieniem głowy. Nie podobało się jej, że Loki drążył temat, ale nie miała zamiaru protestować. Zamierzała udzielić odpowiedzi na część pytań, by zaspokoić jego ciekawość, na tyle by dał jej choć chwilę na ubranie tego wszystkiego w słowa. Spodziewała się, że taka rozmowa kiedyś między nimi zajdzie, ale nie sądziła, że nastąpi to tak szybko, ani tak niespodziewanie.

\- Czy stanie się coś złego?

\- Nie – odparła prawie niesłyszalnie. – Wiesz przecież Loki, że seidr nie pokazuje samych złych rzeczy...

\- ...ostatnio jednak w twoich wizjach nie było nic przyjemnego – wpadł jej w słowo.

\- Seidr objawia to co się wydarzy, nie ważne czy dobre, czy złe – Sygin uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Pamiętasz przecież, że i wiele dobrego widziałam dzięki temu darowi – szepnęła miękko i uspokajająco, odgarniając niesforny kosmyk włosów, opadający na twarz jej ukochanego – dzięki niemu wiedziałam, że żyjesz i dzięki niemu widziałam twój powrót... – urwała, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć dalej.

Przez twarz Lokiego przemknął grymas, zbyt krótki by Sygin mogła określić, czym dokładnie był, choć wydawało się jej, że stanowił mieszankę bólu, smutku i upokorzenia. Nie dziwiła się tą reakcją – wszak dla niego taki powrót do Asgardu był pełen bólu i upokorzenia, o smutku nie wspominając. Dla niej to były najszczęśliwsze chwile w życiu. Móc ujrzeć go znowu, na własne oczy, po roku (który zdawał się być wiecznością) nieobecności, to było szczęście nie do opisania. I choć przypłaciła je goryczą oglądania jego porażki i jego poniżenia, kiedy wraz z Thorem pojawili się na złomkach Bifrostu, nadal była szczęśliwa, bo powrócił do domu.

\- Zatem widziałaś coś dobrego? – z ust Lokiego padło podchwytliwe pytanie.

Skinęła głową. Tak, to co zobaczyła, było dobre. Było dobre, mimo komplikacji, jakie wniesie w ich w miarę poukładane życie (jeśli poukładanym życiem można było nazwać ich obecną sytuację – Lokiego-więźnia i jej w roli dobrowolnej towarzyszki niewoli). I świadomość tego, co nadejdzie bardzo ją cieszyła, choć zdawała sobie również sprawę, że nie będzie łatwo i że szczęście okupi też wieloma łzami, ale taka była naturalna kolej rzeczy.

\- Czy Odyn zmieni swoją decyzję? – dociekał dalej jej ukochany, wpatrując się intensywnie w jej oczy, jakby z nich chciał wyczytać więcej.

Pokręciła głową, wciąż milcząc. Wszechojciec był uparty i niewiele rzeczy mogło odmienić jego serce. I choć Frigga na pewno namawiała męża, by jeszcze raz przemyślał uwolnienie wyrodnego syna, to Sygin była pewna, że władca Asów długo nie zmieni swego wyroku. Z resztą po wyznaniu, jakie poczynił Loki przed kilkoma tygodniami, Azyna uznawała, że póki co znajdują się w dogodnej pozycji. Wiedziała, jaka groźba wisiała nad Lokim i sądziła, że głęboko w lochach Asgardu są bezpieczni. Wierzyła, że mają jeszcze czas, że minie jeszcze wiele lat, zanim potężny władca Innych zwróci się przeciwko Dziewięciu Krainom i upomni się o Tesseract.

\- Powiedz zatem, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi! – w głosie przybranego syna Odyna czuć było zniecierpliwienie i nutkę zdenerwowania.

Nie mogła już dłużej milczeć. Nie mogła też jednak wyznać mu całej prawdy. Nie mogła powiedzieć tego ot tak, bo to co chciała mu przekazać musiało zostać odpowiednio ubrane w słowa.

Jednak nie musiała nic mówić, bo Loki sam się zmitygował i przepraszającym tonem dodał:

\- Sygin, wybacz, ta niepewność wzbudza we mnie strach. Boję się, że widziałaś jednak coś nieprzyjemnego w przyszłości i teraz nie chcesz mi wyjawić.

\- Spokojnie. To co widziałam, nie należało do kategorii nieprzyjemnych wizji – wyznała, spoglądając Lokiemu głęboko w szare oczy. – To była dobra wizja, zwiastująca szczęście. Pozwól jednak, że wyznam ci to później, kiedy się już przebudzimy, bo jestem okropnie zmęczona. I nie powiem czyja to wina.

\- Sama jesteś sobie winna uporem Sygin – zaśmiał się Loki, całując ukochaną czule w czoło.

Azyna położyła głowę na ramieniu ukochanego i zamknęła oczy, wsłuchując się w spokojny rytm jego serca. Powoli ogarniała ją senność, lecz zanim na dobre usnęła, usłyszała pytanie:

\- Kim jest Narfi?

Uśmiechnęła się i wyszeptała najciszej jak potrafiła:

\- Twoim synem – po czym zapadała w głęboki sen, którego nie zdołał przerwać zdumiony okrzyk Lokiego.

* * *

_Ps. Wiecie co najbardziej mnie motywuje do pisania i karmi wena :D_

_Swoją drogą __**Jousette**__ \- trafiłaś, choć chyba już ci o tym mówiłam._


	2. Nie cieszysz się?

_Kochane moje, choć poprzedni rozdział spotkał się z nieco marnym odzewem (liczyłam na więcej moje drogie) z waszej strony, to mam dla was drugi rozdział tej historii. Dzisiaj nieco dłużej, choć wydaje mi się, że nadal zbyt krótko (a nie, czekajcie, wam będzie za krótko nawet jeśli wkleiłabym tutaj rozdział na sto stron), ale im dalej będziemy szli w las, tym dłuższe będą te rozdziały. _

_Tak jak mówiłam - w najbliższym czasie się przeprowadzam i będę odcięta od internetu na czas nieokreślony. Ale nie martwcie się - jak wrócę będę miała dla was kolejny trzeci już rozdział o porządnej długości. _

_Tymczasem radujcie się _

* * *

Sygin śniła o czarnowłosym chłopcu. Z początku myślała, że to Loki, bo bohater jej snu był bardzo do niego podobny. Ale kiedy spojrzała na jego twarz, zrozumiała, że się pomyliła. Bo choć chłopiec miał czarne włosy i siwe oczy spoglądające na nią i przez nią identycznym niemal wzrokiem jak Loki, to na pewno Lokim nie był. Świadczyły o tym usta i nos, tak podobne do jej nosa i ust. Zatem to był Narfi.

We śnie miał coś koło pięciu, może sześciu lat i biegał radośnie korytarzami Valhalli. Rozpoznała część pałacu zamieszkałą przez rodzinę panującą i dwór, chłopiec zaś wbiegł do komnaty zajmowanej przez Odyna i Friggę. Sygin weszła za nim i w tym momencie się obudziła.

Lokiego zastała pogrążonego w lekturze - jeden rzut oka wystarczył, by stwierdziła, że nie spał całą noc.

\- Całą noc się zastanawiałem - powiedział nie podnosząc wzroku znad książki - czy się nie przesłyszałem.

Wiedziała, że chodzi mu o Narfiego i jej odpowiedź w tej sprawie. Pozwoliła mu jednak ponowić pytanie:

\- Kim jest Narfi?

Odpowiedziała mu tym samym, co poprzedniego dnia:

\- Twoim synem.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że...? - nie dokończył.

Tak, dokładnie to chciała mu powiedzieć.

\- Tak, Loki, urodzę ci syna – mówiąc to spojrzała na ukochanego uważnie, badając jego reakcję.

Bardzo powoli zamknął książkę i odłożył ją na bok, po czym zakrył twarz dłońmi i chwilę tak trwał. Tak po prostu, w bezruchu i bez żadnego odgłosu. Nie spodziewała się takiej reakcji. Nie oczekiwała co prawda wybuchu radości, ale kompletnie nie myślała się spotkać z takim osłupieniem.

Wkrótce jednak przetarł twarz dłońmi (czyżby nie chciał, by zobaczyła na jego twarzy ślady łez?) i wstał (książka zupełnie zapomniana uderzyła z głuchym dźwiękiem o podłogę), by zacząć krążyć po celi, zapewne intensywnie się zastanawiając. Sygin przypomniała się inna scena, niemalże identyczna. Tyle tylko, że wtedy była po drugiej stronie bariery.

Tym razem mogła do niego spokojnie podejść, objąć go i przytulić. Ale nie zrobiła tego. Chciała mu dać chwilę na zaakceptowanie tej wiadomości, na oswojenie się z myślą o dziecku. JEGO dziecku. ICH dziecku.

Kiedy jednak cisza przedłużała się, a Loki wciąż krążył po celi, zdecydowała się odezwać.

\- Nie cieszysz się?

Na dźwięk tego pytania przystanął, zmierzył ją wzrokiem i wrócił do przerwanego zajęcia. Wciąż krążył po celi, nerwowo i szybko przemierzając te kilkanaście kroków jej obwodu.

\- Nie cieszysz się? – ponowiła pytanie, wstając z łóżka, by zastąpić mu drogę.

Nie odpowiedział, próbował ją wyminąć, ale złapała go za rękę.

\- Nie cieszysz się? – zapytała, coraz bardziej poirytowana zachowaniem Lokiego.

\- Nie – rzucił chłodno, ale nie próbował się oswobodzić. Nieco zrezygnowany przyciągnął Sygin do siebie i objął lekko, jakby bojąc się zrobić jej krzywdę. – Nie wiem, czy jest w tym powód do radości...

\- Zostaniesz ojcem, Loki – szepnęła Azyna, smakując połączenie słów „Loki" i „ojciec" – to zawsze jest powód do radości.

Mężczyzna zadrżał (a może to był wyrywający się z piersi szloch?), odsunął od siebie ukochaną i przyjrzał się jej smutnym wzrokiem.

\- Gdyby nie TO – wskazał ręką dookoła, nie trudno się było domyśleć, co gest miał oznaczać - uwierz mi, byłbym najszczęśliwszą osobą w Dziewięciu Królestwach i poza nimi. Teraz jednak nie mogę się cieszyć, nie gdy tkwię tutaj i spędzę tu resztę życia. Jak wyobrażasz sobie naszą przyszłość?!

Obszedł ukochaną, usiadł na skraju łoża i znów skrył twarz w dłoniach. Tym razem wiedziała, że płacze, z wściekłości i żalu. Z bezsilności. Z poczucia winy, bo obwiniał się, że przez niego ich syn nie zazna szczęścia. Ze smutku, bo wiedział, że powinien się cieszyć, ale nie mógł wzbudzić w sobie tego uczucia.

Sygin westchnęła ciężko i przysiadła obok Lokiego. Delikatnie musnęła palcami jego ramię. Milczała, bo układała w głowie to, co chciała powiedzieć. Wiele słów cisnęło się jej na usta, ale gdyby pozwoliła im popłynąć, byłyby tylko potokiem niezrozumiałych myśli, chaotycznym i niewiele znaczącym.

\- Nie martw się, proszę – szepnęła, kiedy ułożyła sobie wszystko w głowie. Jednak gdy zaczęła mówić w jej umyśle pojawiła się pustka, myśli odpłynęły, cały porządek wypowiedzi zniknął – nie chciałam ci dołożyć zmartwień. Wszystko się ułoży – mówiła nieco naiwnym tonem – i choć na początku może być trudno, to sobie poradzimy. Wiem to.

Loki odwrócił się do Sygin – oczy miał zaczerwienione, ale suche.

\- Jak mam się nie martwić, skoro jestem tutaj?! Jak mam cieszyć się myślą o naszym synu, skoro nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek będzie mi dane wziąć go na ręce?! Jak mam uwierzyć, że wszystko się ułoży, skoro Odyn może mi was odebrać?! Powiedz mi: jak sobie poradzimy, skoro dobrze wiesz, że lochy Valhalli to nie miejsce dla dziecka! JAK?! – ostatnie słowo wykrzyczał.

\- Csiii – przyłożyła mu palec do ust uspokajającym gestem – csiii, Loki, spokojnie. Czuję tu – wskazała gestem na serce – że sobie poradzimy. Odyn nie stanie na drodze między tobą i naszym synem. Nie pozwolę mu nigdy, ale to przenigdy zakłócić twojej radości z bycia ojcem. Nikt tego ci nie odbierze, nie pozwolę im.

Nie uwierzył jej. Widziała to w jego spojrzeniu, widziała w zrezygnowanej postawie. Żadne zapewnienia nie były go w stanie przekonać. Dlatego dodała jeszcze:

\- I twoja matka też na to nie pozwoli. Zobaczysz, Frigga nam pomoże.

Co do tego nie miała wątpliwości – mieli w żonie Odyna sojuszniczkę, jedyną osobę w Asgardzie, która nie spisała Lokiego na straty. W przeciwieństwie do pozostałych nie widziała w nim zbrodniarza, groźnego dla otoczenia szaleńca. Dla niej był po prostu zagubionym chłopcem, może nieco zbuntowanym, ale wciąż jej synem. Tym samym, którego nauczyła sztuki iluzji i tym samym, któremu po wygnaniu Thora oddała władzę nad Asgardem. I tym, którego kochała bardziej niż rodzonego syna, choć nikomu by się do tego nie przyznała.

\- Masz rację – Loki westchnął – matka może nam pomóc. Co nie zmienia faktu, że wszystko się skomplikuje, Sygin. Teraz jest prawie dobrze, z powodzeniem zapominam o tych barierach, o więzieniu, czuję się prawie jakbym był wolny. Bo... – waha się – bo jesteś przy mnie. Ale kiedy urodzi się nasz syn, nie będziesz mogła tu zostać. Lochy Valhalli to nie miejsce dla dziecka. Będziesz więc musiała odejść, by zająć się Narfim. A ja znów zostanę tutaj sam, tracąc moją namiastkę wolności... I nie – powiedział, kiedy zobaczył, że Sygin otwiera usta, by coś powiedzieć – nie protestuj, tak to będzie musiało wyglądać. Nie pozwolą ci tutaj zostać z dzieckiem, z resztą ja też nie chcę. Pragnę dla naszego syna normalnej przyszłości, normalnego życia, a tutaj go nie znajdzie – zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę. – Widzisz więc, dlaczego nie cieszę się tą wiadomością. Zyskam syna, którego i tak pewnie nigdy nie zobaczę, i stracę ukochaną.

\- Nikogo nie stracisz – powiedziała Sygin szybko – będziemy cię z Narfim odwiedzać, z resztą mam nadzieję, że jeszcze zanim się urodzi, opuścisz to miejsce – delikatnie pocałowała Lokiego, zaledwie muskając jego usta. – Przestań się zamartwiać, proszę, ciesz się myślą o twoim dziecku.

\- Które będzie takim samym potworem jak ja – żachnął się Loki, a jego skóra przybrała niebieski odcień charakterystyczny dla Jotunów.

Sygin pokręciła głową.

\- Nie zaczynaj nawet tej śpiewki – wyszeptała cicho i dotknęła jego dłoni, teraz już nie zwyczajowo chłodnej, a lodowatej. Azyna nie zerwała kontaktu ich skóry, już jakiś czas temu przywykła do temperatury Lokiego w jego jotuńskiej formie (od czasu do czasu, podczas największych uniesień, tracił nad tym kontrolę i wtedy wychodziło z niego dziedzictwo krwi) – uważam, że taki też jesteś piękny. I nie, nie jesteś potworem...

\- To tylko twoje zdanie...

-...I twojej matki też. A inne głosy, cóż, nie powinny cię obchodzić. A że Narfi przejmie dziedzictwo Jotunheimu? Nie widzę w tym nic złego.


	3. Sny i koszmary

_Tak, przepraszam. Jestem wam winna przeprosiny. Byłam egoistyczna, nie dawałam znaku życia, nie publikowałam, nie odzywałam się i że tak zaniedbałam tę historię. Wybaczycie?_

_Pewnie nie wybaczycie mi tak łatwo, dlatego pragnę was poinformować, że właśnie oto czytanie najnowszy rozdział Nieopowiedzianej Historii, a kolejne są już w drodze (i nie rodzą się w bólach - etap braku weny mam już prawdopodobnie za sobą, więc mogę wrócić do nadawania). Rozdział może nie powala długością, choć po takim czasie powinien, ale nie mogłam wrzucić tutaj wszystkiego. Kolejny będzie dłuższy, obiecuję. I obiecuję, że nie będziecie musieli na niego tak długo czekać. _

_Kocham was! I mam nadzieję, że wy kochacie Lokiego i Sygin. _

* * *

Dni, które potem nastąpiły nie należały ani do najszczęśliwszych, ani do najprzyjemniejszych. Loki wciąż snuł się strapiony i wyraźnie przygaszony, więcej czasu niż innym zajęciom poświęcał bezcelowemu wpatrywaniu się w sufit celi. Nie znajdował przyjemności w studiowaniu ksiąg, choć wcześniej poświęcał temu niemal każdą chwilę, której nie przeznaczał dla Sygin. Teraz ani nie starał się zażywać bliskości ukochanej, ani też nie siedział z nosem w księgach. Wegetował, starając się jak najmniej myśleć o przyszłości, co wychodziło mu marnie, zwłaszcza, że umysł pozbawiony zajęcia ciągle odpływał ku ponurym wizjom.

Azyna na początku to ignorowała, dając swojemu kochankowi czas na oswojenie się z myślą o dziecku, ale im dłużej Loki pogrążał się w takim stanie, tym bardziej ją irytował. Nie mogła usiedzieć w celi, kiedy on trwał w takim stanie. Dlatego spędzała większość czasu na doskonaleniu się we władaniu szablami i iluzją. Ale i to nie przynosiło ulgi, więc Sygin po niecałym tygodniu była już tak podenerwowana, że mogła wybuchnąć w każdej chwili. I tak stało się podczas śniadania, spożywanego w kompletnej ciszy (co z resztą nie było niczym dziwnym w ostatnich dniach).

Zaczęło się łagodnie, od rzuconej mimochodem uwagi, na którą Loki nie zareagował. To przelało czarę goryczy i sprawiło, że złość osiągnęła masę krytyczną. I Azyna po prostu wybuchła. Najpierw zaczęła krzyczeć o tym, jak nieodpowiedzialny jest jej ukochany, a potem kiedy nie doczekała się reakcji z jego strony po zaczęła jeszcze ciskać przedmiotami, które znalazła w swoim zasięgu, wywrzaskując kolejne obelgi i oskarżenia. Najpierw w stronę Lokiego poleciał kielich z winem, oczywiście rozlewając wino po drodze, w ślad za nim powędrował talerz i właściwie nie wymusiło to na mężczyźnie reakcji. Dopiero, kiedy w dłoni Sygin znalazł się nóż, mężczyzna zareagował. Nim zdążyła się obejrzeć, znalazł się przy niej, wykręcając delikatnie acz stanowczo jej nadgarstek. Azyna wypuściła nóż, który z brzękiem upadł na posadzkę, i spróbowała wyszarpnąć unieruchomioną kończynę.

Loki nie poluźnił uścisku, dopóki nie upewnił się, że jego ukochana odzyskała nad sobą panowanie i nie zamierza porwać kolejnej rzeczy ze stołu. Kiedy nabrał takiej pewności, delikatnie obrócił ją ku sobie i powiedział łagodnie:

\- Zrozumiałem, co miałaś mi do przekazania – i po chwili zawahania dodał: - i masz rację. Tak, przyznaję ci rację, Sygin. Wybaczysz mi? – po czym zapytał jeszcze: - I przestaniesz marnować dobre wino, by dać wyraz swojej złości?

Azyna mimowolnie parsknęła śmiechem. Atmosfera od razu zrobiła się nieco luźniejsza – jakby kumulowane od kilku dni napięcie znalazło już ujście i zniknęło, pozostawiając powietrze lżejszym i łatwiejszym do oddychania. Mimo wszystko kobieta nie odezwała się ani słowem, wiedząc, że ciąg dalszy wyznań nastąpi.

I rzeczywiście tak się stało.

\- Tak, byłem egoistą – westchnął ciężko – ale zrozum, proszę, jak ciężko mi oswoić się z tą nową sytuacją. Wiesz też, że boję się ciebie stracić, boję się, że Odyn znów mi cię odbierze. A teraz... – zamilkł – będę bał się utraty nie tylko ciebie.

Sygin przewróciła oczami.

\- Już raz ci to powiedziałam, ale widać muszę powtórzyć jeszcze raz, żeby do ciebie dotarło i stało się jasne – powiedziała cicho acz stanowczo – nikomu nie pozwolę nas rozdzielić. Ani odebrać nam Narfiego. A jeśli ktoś spróbuje, posmakuje moich szabel, choćby był samym Odynem. Ale nie martw się na zapas, jeżeli taka chwila nadejdzie, będę wiedziała o wszystkim z uprzedzeniem – uśmiechnęła się lekko.

Ucięła tym samym dalszą dyskusję. I zamknęłaby pewnie Lokiemu usta, gdyby nie to, że sam to zrobił, składając pocałunek na jej zaczerwienionym nagdarstku. Po czym powędrował nimi w górę, delikatnie muskając wargami skórę jej przedramienia, zagięcie łokcia, ramię aż w końcu dotarł do szyi, której całowanie pochłonęło jego uwagę.

Wkrótce znaleźli się na łożu, powietrze zaś łaskotało od unoszącej się w nim magii. Cała frustracja Azyny zniknęła, zastąpiona dreszczami przyjemności wywołanymi przez pieszczoty Lokiego. Upływający tydzień zdawał się jej koszmarem tylko, z którego przebudzona został w najlepszy możliwy sposób.

Później, leżąc w objęciach ukochanego i wykreślając na jego nagim torsie skomplikowane wzory, cichym głosem opowiadała o snach, w których widywała Narfiego.

\- Kilka razy powtórzył się ten sam schemat – szeptała czule – wygląda w nich na trzy- może czterolatka i biegnie korytarzami królewskiego skrzydła Valhalli. Mija twoją komnatę, biegnie aż do pokojów królewskich, do których drzwi się otwierają a on za nimi znika... I tutaj sen się kończy, nie widziałam nic więcej. Wiem jednak, że to nie jest zwykły sen, to sprawka mojego seidru.

\- Sygin... – spróbował powiedzieć coś Loki, ale Azyna nie dała mu dokończyć:

-...czuję, że to nie są zwykłe sny. Potrafię odróżnić sen proroczy od zwykłego sennego marzenia, tak jak potrafię odróżnić prawdę od iluzji. I to był sen proroczy, niezbyt jeszcze dokładny, ale wiem, że jest proroczy.

\- Ten sen – podjęła urwany wątek, przerywając na moment pieszczotę, którą obdarzała ukochanego – pozwala mi wierzyć w to, że Odyn zmieni swój wyrok. I jeżeli nie zrobi tego z miłości do ciebie, choć wciąż wierzę, że nadal darzy cię ojcowskim uczuciem; to zrobi to przez wzgląd na Narfiego.

Loki nie skomentował. Nie chciał odbierać ukochanej nadziei na przyszłość, choć sam widział ją w dużo ciemniejszych barwach. Postanowił jednak, że zatrzyma swoje obawy dla siebie, głęboko ukryte przed Sygin, by znów nie doprowadzić do kłótni. Niemniej jednak był niemal pewien, że sen, o którym mówiła Azyna był jedynie marzeniem, nie realną wizją, marzeniem, które pewnie nigdy nie doczeka spełnienia.

\- Loki?

\- Tak? – zapytał wyrwany z zamyślenia.

\- Pocałunek za twoje myśli – szepnęła Sygin z iście szelmowskim błyskiem w oku.

\- Zastanawiałem się nad tym, kiedy i jak przekazać to matce – skłamał gładko, wszak inni określali go istnym bogiem kłamstw – bo przecież musimy jej powiedzieć, prawda?

\- Oczywiście, że musimy – zaśmiała się i pocałowała Lokiego w czubek nosa. Wiedziała, że kłamał, znała go zbyt dobrze, ale humor miała zbyt dobry, żeby psuć go sobie kolejną utarczką, bo wiedziała że łatwo prawdy jej nie zdradzi. Z drugiej strony podejrzewała również, że nadal, mimo wesołej miny i pozornego rozluźnienia, zamartwiał się ich przyszłością. Nie mogła go za to winić – w końcu to on miał najwięcej do stracenia, bo tracąc Sygin straciłby te złudzenie wolności. Nie mogła go również winić, że nie wierzył w zmianę wyroku, bo Odyn do tej pory nie dał im powodu, by w to uwierzyć.

\- Powiemy jej przy najbliższej okazji, dobrze? – szepnęła mu na ucho.

Okazja nie nadarzyła się przez dobre półtorej tygodnia, aż pewnego razu po przebudzeniu Sygin po prostu zdecydowała złożyć wizytę królowej Asgardu. Wyślizgnęła się z objęć Lokiego, cichutko opuściła jego celę i wymknęła się z więzienia. Był wczesny poranek, ledwie świtanie.

Zastała Friggę na balkonie jej komnaty. Małżonka Odyna spoglądała na Asgard rozciągający się u jej stóp, ciesząc oczy pięknem wczesnego poranka w ich krainie. Sygin w ciszy stanęła obok niej, spoglądając na iskrzący się w oddali wszystkimi odcieniami tęczy Bifrost.

\- Piękny widok – szepnęła Azyna – szkoda, że Loki nie może tego zobaczyć, tak strasznie lubi wschody słońca.

\- Wiem o tym, córko. Czasami, kiedy był młodszy, potrafił przyjść do mojej komnaty, zmusić mnie abym wstała z łóżka i razem z nim je podziwiała. A i później nie raz zastawałam go wpatrzonego we wschodzące słońce – powiedziała czule Frigga. – Powiedz jednak, córko, co cię do mnie sprowadza. Czy z Lokim...?

\- Nie, matko, nie martw się. Z Lokim wszystko w porządku. Pójdź ze mną do niego, mamy ci coś ważnego do przekazania.

Ujęła Friggę pod rękę i, rzuciwszy ostatnie spojrzenie za siebie, ruszyła w stronę więzienia. Loki już na nie czekał i, choć wydawał się spokojny, Sygin zauważyła w jego rysach i posturze oznaki zaniepokojenia.

\- Matko – mężczyzna, ujął dłoń Friggi – mamy ci z Sygin do przekazania ważną wiadomość – zamilkł na moment z poważną miną. – Oczekujemy dziecka. Sygin urodzi mi syna – powiedział w końcu, a w jego tonie zabrzmiała nutka dumy.

Małżonka Odyna przenosiła wzrok z jednego na drugie, jakby nie wiedziała co począć i czy dobrze usłyszała.

\- Jesteście pewni? – zapytała w końcu.

\- Jak tego, matko, że jesteś tutaj z nami – odpowiedziała Sygin poważnym tonem – mój seidr nie zawodzi nigdy.

Frigga nie odpowiedziała, po prostu przytuliła ich oboje.


	4. Memories are made of this

_Nie będę pytać, czy tęskniłyście, bo wiem, że wypłakujecie sobie za mną oczy. Dlatego mam dla was nowy rozdział waszej ulubionej historii. Dzisiaj będzie trochę wspomnień, trochę nowych informacji. _

_Mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba. _

_Kocham was._

_PS. Nowy rozdział "50 shades of Loki" pojawi się, ale nie wiem jeszcze kiedy. Nie porzuciłam tamtej historii._

* * *

Kiedy Frigga odeszła długo dyskutowali nad propozycją, jaką pozostawiła im do omówienia królowa Asgardu. Sygin była gotowa na nią przystać od razu, kiedy tylko ją usłyszała, jednak poprosiła o czas do namysłu, mimo że Loki prawie z góry ją odrzucił.

Propozycja była nie do odrzucenia - przynajmniej z perspektywy Sygin. Była to i tak desperacka próba, ale jak to mawiają w Midgardzie (a co było niezwykle adekwatne w ich sytuacji) - tonący się brzytwy chwyta. Szansa na odmianę losu była niewielka, ale istniała. A dzięki desperackiemu planowi Friggi była nieznacznie wyższa.

Pojednanie z Odynem - taką propozycję im złożyła im królowa Asgardu. Loki miał wykazać się inicjatywą, wyciągnąć ku przybranemu ojcu dłoń, wyznać winy (mężczyzna prychnął z niezadowolenia kiedy to usłyszał) i poprosić o łaskę. To miało wpłynąć na Wszechojca i doprowadzić do złagodzenia wyroku. Frigga co prawda nie potrafiła zagwarantować jak wyglądałaby złagodzona wersja kary dla Lokiego - może byłoby to wygnanie a może jakiś rodzaj aresztu domowego.

\- Nie wiem, jak wy sobie to wyobrażacie! - powiedział Loki, potrząsając głową. - Niby co ja miałbym mu powiedzieć?!

Sygin westchnęła ciężko i przewróciła oczami.

\- Powtórzysz mu to, co mówiłeś mi. A jeśli będzie trzeba, to powiesz więcej, powiesz rzeczy, których mi nie powiedziałeś. - Sygin błysnęła krótko uśmiechem i dodała szybko: - Wiem, że to i owo przede mną zataiłeś, być może nie chcąc wracać do tego, albo próbując w jakiś sposób mnie chronić... Ale nie mam o to żalu.

\- Nie... - zaczął, ale Azyna przerwała mu szybciej niż zdołał powiedzieć coś więcej.

\- Wiem, że nie powiedziałeś mi wszystkiego, nie będę naciskać na więcej szczegółów. Opowiedziałeś mi pewną historię, przyjęłam ją, a jeśli będziesz kiedyś chciał mi dopowiedzieć coś jeszcze to powiesz to. Tymczasem jednak nie usiłuj mi wmówić, że nie mam racji. Za dobrze cię znam. Ale - uśmiechnęła się łagodnie i ciepło - zbaczamy z tematu. Zrobisz to? Pojednasz się z Odynem?

\- Tak - Loki powiedział z nutą rezygnacji w głosie. - Spróbuję. Ale - dodał, widząc Sygin zbierającą się do wyjścia - nie mówmy matce o tym dzisiaj. Znasz ją i wiesz doskonale, że zaraz załatwiłaby audiencję u Odyna. A na to jeszcze chyba nie jestem gotowy.

Przyciągnął Sygin do siebie.

\- Pójdziesz do niej jutro - wyszeptał jej do ucha - albo pojutrze. Nie spieszmy się z tym - wymruczał błądząc palcami po jej plecach i karku.

Sygin zachichotała i próbowała się wyswobodzić z ramion ukochanego, ale Loki zacieśnił uścisk i podwoił wysiłki. Był taki nienasycony, zawsze spragniony jej ciała...

Do Friggi wybrała się dopiero trzy dni później. Znów wyślizgnęła się z ramion Lokiego jak złodziej, przemknęła słabo oświetlonymi korytarzami Valhalli, by wraz ze świtem zjawić się w komnacie królowej Asgardu.

\- Długo zajęło wam podjęcie tej decyzji - powiedziała z uśmiechem Frigga. - Był niechętny, prawda?

\- Owszem, był - Sygin zrobiła pauzę - ale się zgodził. Nie wiem na ile jest to szczere pragnienie pojednania, a na ile jest to podyktowane obecną sytuacją. Ale najważniejsze jest to, że się zgodził.

Po krótkiej ciszy Sygin zapytała jeszcze:

\- Kiedy jesteś w stanie zaaranżować pierwszą audiencję?

Frigga spojrzała na młodszą kobietę ze smutkiem w oczach.

\- Nie wiem, córko. Chciałabym, aby to nastąpiło jak najszybciej, ale Odyn jest... zajęty - zamilkła na moment. - Podejdź córko.

Pociągnęła Sygin ze sobą na taras. Wskazała na Bifrost.

\- Zobacz, w końcu podjęli się jego odbudowy. Bo wojna szaleje w Dziewięciu Krainach - westchnęła ciężko. - Z powodu zniszczenia Bifrostu Asgard był odcięty od możliwości bronienia pozostałych Królestw. Teraz dotarły do nas echa wojen wyniszczających naszych poddanych. Odyn wraz z Thorem poprowadzili wczoraj Einherjarlów do walki z najeźdźcami w Nilfheimie. Udam się do Wszechojca, kiedy tylko powróci z wyprawy.

\- Dziękuję, matko - szepnęła Sygin. Pocałowała Friggę w oba policzki i ruszyła w drogę powrotną.

Do celi Lokiego wracała okrężną drogą i uważnie przyjrzała się wszystkiemu dookoła. Rzeczywiście dostrzegła mniejszą ilość gwardii w pałacu, a i atmosfera jakby stała się bardziej ponura.

"Skoro Bifrost jest zniszczony, myślała, to znaczy..."

\- ...że używają do podróży Tesseractu - powiedział Loki, dochodząc do takiego samego wniosku, co jego ukochana.

Wieść, że w Dziewięciu Krainach wybuchła wojna nie zrobiła większego wrażenia na Lokim.

\- Byłem pewien, że tak się stanie - mówił jej później - tylko Asgard spuści z nich oko, to zaczynają wyżynać się nawzajem. Albo napada na nich banda jakiś kosmicznych piratów, z którymi nie potrafią sobie poradzić - w jego głosie zabrzmiała pogarda. Westchnął ciężko. - Wiesz kogo obwinią za to? Wiesz?! Mnie!

\- Nie ty zniszczyłeś Bifrost. To Thor i jego Mjolnir go zniszczyli! - odparła szybko Sygin.

\- Co z tego? Co z tego?! I tak mnie obarczą winą - Loki skrzywił się. - Nikt nie pamięta, kto zniszczył most, ale wszyscy pamiętają kto był tego przyczyną. A Odyn wszystkich przekonał, że to wina moich chorych ambicji... Jakby to on nie był ich przyczyną, jakby nie on całe życie wmawiał mi, że z Thorem jesteśmy równi i obaj mamy prawo do tronu!

\- Csiii - mruknęła Sygin. - Masz niepodważalne prawo do tronu. I z urodzenia, i z nadania. I nikt nie powinien w to wątpić - zamilkła na moment i spojrzała Lokiemu w oczy. - Ojciec niesprawiedliwie cię oskarża, obarczając cię winą za swoje błędy. Jest zły i rozgoryczony, w głębi duszy wie, że to on był złym ojcem, a to nie ty byłeś złym synem. Zrozumie swój błąd i przyzna się przed sobą i przed całym światem do największej porażki w swoim życiu - przerzuceniu odpowiedzialności za omyłki na niewinnego syna. Teraz jednak tego jeszcze nie rozumie, a ty nie powinieneś cały czas wracać do tego tematu...

Sygin urwała i spojrzała na Lokiego. Wyraz twarzy miał nieodgadniony, oczy wpatrywały się w nią, ale jakby jej nie widziały. Nie odezwał się ani słowem, więc kontynuowała wątek:

-...nie powinieneś wracać do tego tematu póki co, bo sprawiasz sobie tylko ból i rozdrapujesz co i rusz stare rany. A w ten sposób nie dasz rady się pojednać z ojcem. Nie przekonasz go do szczerości swoich czynów, jeśli będziesz żywił urazę. Wybacz mu. Albo postaraj się to zrobić. Dla Narfiego.

\- Dla Narfiego - powtórzył bezwiednie Loki. - Śniłaś znowu o nim dzisiejszej nocy. Mamrotałaś pod nosem jego imię. Powiedz mi, co widziałaś. Proszę.

Sygin uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i szepnęła:

\- Śniłam ten sam sen, co zwykle. Biegł korytarzami Valhalli. Potem otworzyły się drzwi komnaty królewskiej, za którymi znikł. I tyle pamiętam.

\- Jak wyglądał w twoim śnie? - w głosie Lokiego zabrzmiała nieskrywana ciekawość.

\- Będzie bardzo podobny do ciebie. Miał twoje oczy i twoje włosy, ale usta i nos zdecydowanie odziedziczy po mnie. Będzie ślicznym chłopcem. Zawróci w głowie pewnie niejednej Azynie. Tak jak jego tata.

Loki rzeczywiście wzbudzał zainteresowanie płci pięknej. Może nie kochało się w nim tyle dwórek, co w postawnym i barczystym Thorze, ale mimo to cieszył się sporym zainteresowaniem. Żadna jednak z obracających się wokół niego dziewcząt nie zdołała wzbudzić w nim wzajemności. Żadnej nie udało się skruszyć lodu jego serca. Żadnej poza Sygin.

Ich znajomość też tego pierwotnie nie zapowiadała. Poznali się przypadkiem i o mało nie skończyło się to nienawiścią do końca życia, gdyby nie to, że Sygin będąc dwórką Friggi nie mogła sobie pozwolić, by nienawidzić syna swojej pani. Przezwyciężyła zatem pierwotną niechęć do tego ciemnowłosego księcia i po kolejnych tygodniach znajomości nawet go polubiła. Był skryty, mówił niewiele i nie próbował być cały czas w centrum uwagi, jak jego brat. Częściej spotkać go było można samotnie spacerującego po pałacowych ogrodach albo przesiadującego w jednej z rozlicznych bibliotek. Na początku wymieniali tylko zdawkowe grzeczności, jednak jak się później okazało - mieli mnóstwo wspólnych tematów rozmów. Czasami tylko milczeli razem, a czasami ruszali, by odkrywać sekrety Asgardu. Nie wiedziała kiedy się zaprzyjaźnili, a potem ze zdumieniem odkryła, że jest w nim zakochana.

Loki długo krył się ze swoim uczuciem do Sygin, długo udawał, że nie czuje przyspieszonego bicia serca w jej obecności, długo udawał, że nie szuka jej towarzystwa. W końcu to do niego dotarło - zakochał się w niej. Bał się jednak stracić przyjaciółkę, a Sygin bała się utraty przyjaciela, więc krążyli wokół siebie przez pewien czas, aż w końcu Azyna z ciężkim sercem i pełna obaw wyznała mu swoje uczucia. Nim skończyła mówić, wiedziała, że syn Odyna też ją kocha.

Bywały w ich związku momenty piękne i radosne, ale bywały też chwile tak ciężkie, że Sygin zastanawiała się czy warto dalej to ciągnąć. Loki nie był łatwą osobą i choć zbliżyła się do niego bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny to zdarzało się, że potrafił ją odrzucić i potraktować źle. Nigdy nie okazywała światu jak bardzo jej źle - złość i frustrację przekuwała w chłód i opanowanie, a żeby zapomnieć rzucała się w wir zajęć: haftowała, ćwiczyła taniec i inne zajęcia dla dam, czasami chwytała również za broń trenowała do upadłego. Nigdy Loki nie sprawił, że świat zobaczył jej sfrustrowane oblicze. Poza jednym razem.

* * *

Tym razem miarka się przebrała, powtarzała sobie Sygin. Takiego upokorzenia nie mogła znieść, tak bardzo jego słowa ją zabolały. Miała nadzieję, że policzek jaki mu wymierzyła bolał go równie mocno.

Nie uśmierzyło to jej furii, która rozpalała jej zmysły do białości. Nie mogła skupić się na haftowaniu, w tańcu gubiła rytm, a na każdą uwagę reagowała agresywnie. Kipiała złością, która nie znajdowała ujścia. Długie godziny spędzała zamknięta we własnej komnacie i polerowała broń, bo tylko wtedy, kiedy dotykała swoich szabel, miała jasne myśli a furia z niej uchodziła.

Musiało minąć kilka dni, by Sygin ochłonęła i zdecydowała się wyjść z komnaty. Jakież wielkie jej zdziwienie, kiedy na progu zastała Lokiego.

\- Sygin... - szepnął nie patrząc na nią -musimy porozmawiać.

\- Nie musimy - odpowiedziała chłodno i spróbowała go wyminąć, ale Loki jej nie przepuścił.

\- Musimy. Proszę wysłuchaj mnie - jego ton stał się niemal błagalny.

\- Mów więc! - Azyna założyła ręce na piersi, a z jej miny można było wyczytać zniecierpliwienie.

\- Możemy nie rozmawiać tutaj? Możemy wejść do twojej komnaty?

Sygin skinęła głową i weszli do środka. Była bardzo zaniepokojona zachowaniem Lokiego. Czego jeszcze mógł od niej chcieć?

Nie miała czasu by się porządnie zastanowić, bo gdy tylko zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, książę Asgardu zaczął przepraszać.

\- Sygin - mówił błagalnym tonem - wybacz mi. Nie wiem, co we mnie wtedy wstąpiło, nie wiem dlaczego ją pocałowałem. Amora kompletnie zamieszała mi w głowie, nagle świat przestał istnieć, była tylko ona i w tamtym momencie wydawała się być tym, czego najbardziej potrzebuję - zaśmiał się gorzko. - To był urok, teraz o tym wiem. Zdjęłaś go ze mnie, tym uderzeniem (było piekielnie celne, wiesz?) i gdybyś nie uciekła wtedy tak szybko zdążyłbym ci to wyjaśnić. W każdym razie nie ma między mną a Amorą niczego. I nic nie będzie. Z resztą poprosiłem matkę, by odesłała ją z dworu, żeby nigdy nie próbowała podobnych sztuczek, ani na mnie, ani na Thorze. - Przerwał i spojrzał na Sygin. - Nie powinienem był jej ulec. Przepraszam. Wybaczysz mi?

Azyna nic nie odpowiedziała. Przysiadła na skraju łoża i patrzyła w przestrzeń, omijając wzrokiem Lokiego, opierającego się o drzwi.

\- Błagam - odezwał się cicho. Kiedy znów nie otrzymał odpowiedzi ruszył do Sygin i przyklęknął przed nią. - Odezwij się. Proszę - spojrzenie, które towarzyszyło jego słowom rozmiękczyłoby nawet serce lodowego olbrzyma.

\- Nie wiem - szepnęła - nie wiem czy jestem w stanie ci wybaczyć. Prosisz mnie o zbyt wiele. Mam wybaczyć ci największe upokorzenie, jakiego doznałam, bo twierdzisz, że rzuciła na ciebie urok?

\- Tak było. Przyznała się do tego. Zaśmiała mi się w twarz zaraz po tym, jak odeszłaś - smutne spojrzenie Lokiego mówiło samo za siebie. - Przepraszam. Wybaczysz mi?

* * *

Sygin westchnęła głośno i pokręciła głową, co nie uszło uwadze jej towarzysza. Uniesiona w zdziwieniu brew Lokiego była niemym zapytaniem.

\- Nic takiego. Po prostu ni z tego, ni z owego pojawiło się wspomnienie o Amorze i o tym, jak cię uwiodła. Zupełnie nie wiem dlaczego musiałam o tym pomyśleć.


	5. Pragnę by nie było między nami zwady

Wracam po ogromnej przerwie, ale ze zdecydowanym postanowieniem, żeby jak najszybciej wrócić do w miarę regularnego pisania. Mam nadzieję, że wśród was znajdzie się, ktoś kto wciąż chce śledzić tę historię.

Mam nadzieję, że ten wymęczony dość (sam początek pisało mi się fatalnie i to nad nim zmarnowałam większość mojego czasu) rozdział spodoba się Wam na tyle, że będziecie czekali na więcej.

* * *

Frigga po upływie tygodnia przekazała im informację: Odyn zgodził się udzielić Lokiemu audiencji. Pozostawali jednak w niepewności, kiedy spotkanie się odbędzie, albowiem Wszechojciec nakazał oczekiwać na swoje wezwanie. W spokojne życie Sygin i jej ukochanego wkradła się odrobina niepokoju, a napięcie stale rosło. Azyna zaraz po otrzymaniu wiadomości od królowej Asgardu zaczęła przekonywać Lokiego, by przećwiczyli możliwe warianty spotkania.

\- Musimy to ustalić. To bardzo ważne, chcemy przecież, żebyś wypadł jak najbardziej autentycznie, prawda? – przekonywała. – Wyobraźmy sobie, że jestem Odynem...

Ledwie zdążyła to powiedzieć poczuła na sobie zaklęcie. Spojrzała na ręce i nogi, obmacała twarz – wyglądała jak Wszechojciec. Pokręciła tylko głową wyrażając dezaprobatę.

\- Jak widzę, nie musimy sobie tego wyobrażać – powiedziała i aż wzdrygnęła się na dźwięk swojego głosu. Brzmiał zupełnie jak Odyna. Tylko jej mina musiała teraz wyglądać zupełnie nie-Odynowo. – Postarajmy się przewidzieć, jak może to wyglądać – rozparła się na fotelu, udając że zasiada na tronie Asgardu. Odchrząknęła i powiedziała: - Wezwałem cię Loki, ponieważ dotarły do mnie wieści, iż chcesz wyznać swoje winy...

\- Jedyną moją winą było słuchanie twoich kłamstw przez te wszystkie lata – mruknął mężczyzna pod nosem, stając naprzeciwko Sygin-Odyna. Głośniej powiedział: - Chcę się z Tobą pojednać. Pragnę, by nie było między nami zwady. I proszę o okazanie mi łaski.

\- Stop, stop! – zawołała Azyna szybko i zrzuciła z siebie zaklęcie. – Postaraj się zabrzmieć, jakby rzeczywiście ci było przykro. Zagraj bardziej skruszonego, Odyn musi wyczuć, że jest to szczere pragnienie. Teraz robisz to takim buntowniczym tonem, że wątpię, by ktokolwiek się nad tobą zlitował. Nie czuć żadnej pokory. – Sygin westchnęła. – Jeśli chcesz, by pomysł Friggi wypalił, musisz przekonać ojca, że jesteś gotów do pojednania.

Loki potrząsnął głową.

\- To nie ma sensu. Nie będę udawał skruszonego i przyznawał się do winy, bo niczemu nie jestem winien. Nie będę się przed nim płaszczył! – Zrezygnowanym tonem dodał: - To się po prostu nie uda, Sygin. Nie dam rady tego zrobić. Nie powinienem był się w ogóle na to zgadzać.

\- A chcesz wychowywać swojego syna czy wolisz, oglądać go raz na jakiś czas? - to był cios poniżej pasa, ale Sygin wiedziała, że nie mają czasu na delikatność i tłumaczenie po raz setny tego samego.

Na twarzy Lokiego zagościł wyraz szoku, potem zaś na chwilę grymas gniewu, by za moment ustąpić szerokiemu uśmiechowi.

\- To było bardzo nieczyste zagranie - powiedział z wyrzutem, choć był on raczej udawany. - To było jak kopnięcie leżącego. Ale leżącemu się należało, przyznaję to. Dostałem za swoje. Pokaż jak według ciebie ma wyglądać moja postawa.

Zanim Sygin się obejrzała stał przed nią Odyn. A ona wyglądała jak Loki. Zamienili się miejscami. Tym razem to jej ukochany rozparł się władczo w fotelu.

Patrzył na nią znacząco, jakby pytał, co ona tu właściwie robi.

\- Prosiłam, ekhm – zawahała się lekko Azyna, po czym poprawiła się na męską formę – prosiłem o to spotkanie, audiencję, bo chcę się z tobą pojednać Odynie. Wysłuchaj tego, co mam ci do powiedzenia.

Loki przyjrzał mi się uważnie, ale na jego twarzy nie było widać emocji. Zupełnie jak u Odyna i trochę przeraziła mnie dokładność z jaką potrafił odgrywać Wszechojca.

\- Twoja nagła chęć porozumienia mnie zadziwia – odrzekł nieco znudzonym głosem. Może nieco zbyt znudzonym. – Ciekawi mnie skąd w tobie taka nagła zmiana nastawienia.

Sygin wytrzymała spojrzenie, które po raz kolejny raz jej rzucił. Było twarde niczym stale, nieco prowokujące, a na pewno mniej czułe niż spojrzenie, jakim Odyn obdarzył Lokiego, kiedy ten powrócił z Midgardu.

„A więc tak widzisz uczucia ojca do ciebie?" pomyślała Azyna. Głośno jednak powiedziała:

\- Nie chcę, by między nami była niezgoda, Wszechojcze. Nie chcę twojego wybaczenia, bardziej zależy mi na twoim zrozumieniu – zabrzmiało to dość wyzywająco, ale pasowało do Lokiego. Kontynuowała nieco bardziej pokornym tonem: – Wysłuchaj tego, co chcę ci powiedzieć.

I Sygin mówiła, opowiadała historię Lokiego tak jak ją znała, tak jak ją pamiętała. A kiedy skończyła na powrót była sobą, a przed nią siedział Loki.

\- Dasz radę zachować się tak jak ja? – spytała cicho. Kiedy nieznacznie skinął głową, dodała: - bez płaszczenia się, proszenia o łaskę, czy zmianę wyroku. Bez udawania kogoś kim nie jesteś, a nie jesteś osobą, która nawykła do płaszczenia się i błagania. Jeśli zagrasz Odynowi na emocjach, jeśli poczuje, że gdzieś tam nadal ma w tobie syna, zbuntowanego, ale nadal syna, ułatwisz matce dalszą część planu. Bo to ona będzie prosiła o łaskę w twoim imieniu, ty masz tylko szczerze z Odynem porozmawiać. Może okazać niewielką skruchę, jeśli nie będzie udawana.

\- Wątpię, czy mi się to uda – z rezygnacją odparł Loki, ale widząc karcące spojrzenie ukochanej poprawił się: - Co nie oznacza, że nie będę się starał. To będzie ciężkie, dobrze wiesz, jak nie lubię mówić o emocjach i o tym co czuję.

\- Poradzisz sobie – szepnęła Sygin ukochanemu na ucho. – Przemyśl jak chcesz to rozegrać, ja tymczasem idę spotkać się z Friggą, bo chciałabym przedyskutować z nią jedną sprawę.

Mężczyzna rzucił jej pytające spojrzenie.

\- Błaganie o łaskę, czy przeprosiny nie ą w twoim stylu. I Odyn o tym wie. Doszłam do wniosku – powiedziała spokojnie – że najlepiej będzie jeśli postarasz się być szczery. Resztę zostaw mi.

I z tymi słowami opuściła jego celę.

Nie zastała Friggi w jej komnacie, a służka, która krzątała się w pobliżu nie była w stanie powiedzieć, gdzie jest jej pani. Sygin nie bardzo wiedząc, gdzie szukać Królowej Asgardu najpierw zawędrowała do pałacowej biblioteki, a nie zastawszy jej tam udała się w kolejne miejsce, gdzie Frigga zwykła bywać. Do pałacowych ogrodów.

I rzeczywiście była tam, otoczona wianuszkiem dwórek, które pod jej czujnym okiem pilnie coś haftowały. Sygin uśmiechnęła się na ten widok, bo jeszcze pamiętała czasy, w których siedziałaby między nimi, wesoło szczebiotała i chichotała, wymieniając cicho uwagi o książętach Asgardu. Albo opowiadała, jak to jest walczyć u ich boku, choć tego najczęściej lubiły słuchać dziewczynki młodsze od niej, wciąż jeszcze przejawiające wojownicze skłonności. Starsze, które już dawno się ustatkowały i wiodły żywot _dam, _przysłuchiwały się temu raczej z minami mówiącymi o dezaprobacie dla jej działań.

Z powodu coraz większego zaangażowania w związek z Lokim, Sygin odcięła się od dwórek, zyskując między nimi sławę odludka. Czasami, napotykając je na korytarzach Valhalli czy w trakcie spacerów po pałacowych ogrodach, widziała jak chichoczą albo szepczą między sobą. Pewnie wymieniały najnowsze plotki, ale Sygin wówczas to nie obchodziło. Podobnie jak niewiele ją interesowało to teraz. Nie miała jednak ochoty na spotkanie z nimi, dlatego też ukryta w cieniu przed ich wzrokiem czekała aż Frigga pozwoli im odejść.

Nie wiedziała, ile to trwało, mógł być to tylko kwadrans, a mogła być godzina, ale królowa Asgardu w końcu odesłała dwórki. Wtedy Sygin wreszcie wychynęła z cienia i zbliżyła się do matki Lokiego.

\- Sygin – Frigga wyglądała na zaskoczoną – co tu robisz?

\- Chciałam porozmawiać, matko – Sygin przysiadła obok królowej – o twojej propozycji.

\- Loki się rozmyślił? – małżonka Odyna zapytała zaniepokojona.

\- Ależ nie, matko, nic takiego się nie stało. Tym razem to ja mam… może nie wątpliwości, bo to za dużo powiedziane, ale naszły mnie pewne przemyślenia – młodsza z Azyn zaczerpnęła powietrza i kontynuowała: - Musimy nieco zmienić naszą taktykę. Loki nie okaże wystarczającej skruchy. Z resztą, po głębszym zastanowieniu Odyn mógłby jedynie nabrać podejrzeń, że chęć pojednania nie jest szczera – Sygin westchnęła, dodając w myślach „bo nie jest szczera". Na głos powiedziała jednak: - W związku z tym pomyślałam, że najlepszym byłoby, gdyby Loki zachowywał się naturalnie. Był z Wszechojcem szczery. Może później przyjdzie czas na skruchę. Ale ważniejsze od tego, co zrobi Loki na spotkaniu z Odynem, jest to że potrzebujemy twojego wsparcia.

Frigga spojrzała na ukochaną Lokiego pytająco.

\- Błagam matko, byś po spotkaniu, tym albo kolejnym, bo na jednym nie stanie, prosiła swego męża o łaskę dla Lokiego. On bowiem tego nie jest w stanie zrobić.

Żona Odyna uśmiechnęła się łagodnie i powiedziała:

\- Nie martw się córko, będę prosiła Odyna o łaskę dla Lokiego.

\- Dziękuję – szepnęła Sygin – to dla nas wiele znaczy. Kiedy…?

\- Wkrótce, może jutro, może za dwa dni. Nie mówił mi tego.

Sygin jeszcze raz podziękowała Frydze za jej pomoc i pożegnawszy się, ruszyła w stronę wejścia do pałacu. Zanim jednak odeszła daleko Wszechmatka zawołała: - Sygin!

Rudowłosa Azyna odwróciła się: - Tak?

\- Błagam cię, nie idź z nim wtedy. Oni dwaj muszą załatwić to sami. Twoja obecność tam nie pomoże.

\- Dobrze matko.

Odwróciła się i odeszła, lecz nie od razu wróciła do lochów. Nie, najpierw postanowiła udać się w miejsce, z którego najlepiej będzie widać naprawiany Bifrost. Do biblioteki, której olbrzymie okna wychodziły na wszystkie cztery strony Asgardu.

Spojrzała w dół i zobaczyła uwijające się przy tęczowym moście niewielkie figurki, znacznie mniejsze niż powinny być. A potem uświadomiła sobie, że Odyn zatrudnił do odbudowy mostu dwergarów. Cóż, mieszkańcy Nidavelliru byli najlepszymi budowniczymi we wszystkich Dziewięciu Krainach.

Prace nad Bifrostem postępowały w zaskakującym tempie – odkąd widziała tęczowy most ostatnim razem, ponad tydzień wcześniej, wydłużył się znacznie. Prace były prawie na wykończeniu, już wkrótce znów Heimdall stanie w swoim obserwatorium, a wojownicy Agardu ruszą po nim by bronić Dziewięciu Krain.

\- Tempo napraw robi imponujące wrażenie, prawda? – powiedział Thor, tuż przy jej uchu. – Przepraszam, Sygin, nie chciałem cię przestraszyć… Zobaczyłem cię i chciałem zamienić z tobą kilka słów.

\- O czym? – Sygin odwróciła się do syna Odyna i spojrzała gniewnym wzrokiem. Wciąż nie potrafiła wybaczyć mu upokorzenia, jakie zadał Lokiemu sprowadzając go z Midgardu w kajdanach i zakneblowanego.

\- Wszystko w porządku z Lokim? Sif nie daje się wam we znaki?

\- Czemu pytasz mnie, a nie zejdziesz do niego?! Czemu nie pójdziesz porozmawiać z Lokim, jak czuje się trzymany w lochu jak bandyta?!

\- Sygin…

\- Poza tym, czemu cię interesuje co u Lokiego?! W trakcie jego procesu nie stanąłeś w jego obronie! A potem ani na chwilę nie zainteresowałeś się jego losem! Nie powstrzymałeś Sif przed tym, by nas dręczyła, więc czemu pytasz o to teraz?!

Thor milczał, czekając aż ukochana jego brata uspokoi się na tyle, by pozwolić mu dojść do głosu.

\- Sygin – zaczął, kiedy Azyna wyglądała na spokojną – nie pójdę do niego, by nie mnie zrozumiał mnie opacznie. Loki… - zamilkł na chwilę – myślałby, że przychodzę, żeby z niego kpić. Albo napawać się jego uwięzieniem. A ja… - znów chwila pauzy, jakby Thor myślał, jak dokładnie ująć to co chce powiedzieć – ja… - zawahał się. – Loki jest moim bratem. Mimo tego, co zrobił, nadal jest moim bratem i wcale nie cieszy mnie jego cierpienie – blondwłosy książę znów zamilkł. – Matka powiedziała mi, że Loki chce pojednać się z Odynem. Co się dzieje, Sygin? Dlaczego teraz?

\- A dlaczego nie? – Sygin nie miała zamiaru tłumaczyć się przed Thorem. – Dlaczego ma czekać? Dlaczego Odyn nie może okazać mu serca, tak jak zrobił to tobie? A teraz, wybacz, ale zamierzam wrócić do Lokiego i tak zmarnowałam za dużo czasu na tę bezsensowną rozmowę.

Jednak Thor nie dawał za wygraną i kiedy Sygin miała już odejść złapał ją mocno za ramię.

\- Chcę. Wam. Pomóc – wycedził. – Myślałem, że z was dwojga, ty będziesz to rozumieć.

* * *

Jak na to zareaguje Sygin? Czy przyjmie pomoc Thora? Czy będzie z nim szczera? Zapewne dowiecie się z kolejnego rozdziału.

Co zaś do słowa _dwergar _\- użyłam tu spolonizowanej wersji staronordyckiego słowa _dvergr_, które oznacza, ni mniej ni więcej a krasnoluda. W mitologii Nordyckiej zamieszkiwali oni krainę zwaną Nidavellirem.


	6. Trial of Loki (1 z ?)

_Ja chyba was za bardzo rozpieszczam moi kochani. Nowy rozdział, tak szybko? Ale w sumie, co mi szkodzi, przecież tak długo czekaliście, by poznać dalsze losy Sygin i Lokiego, że się Wam należy. I to jeszcze jak._

_Rozdział zaczyna się dokładnie tam, gdzie skończył się poprzedni._

_Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba._

_Jak coś to dajcie znać w rewiev, co konkretnie się Wam podobało._

* * *

\- Jak chcesz nam pomóc?! – warknęła wyraźnie zdenerwowana Azyna. – Wyjaśnij albo mnie puść!

Jej podniesiony głos zwrócił uwagę przebywających w bibliotece Asów. Kilka osób odwróciło się w ich stronę, kilka rzuciło gniewne spojrzenia. Zainteresowani ich kłótnią szybko jednak powrócili do swoich zajęć, Sygin nie wiedziała jednak, czy to fakt, że jej rozmówcą był Thor czy może chodziło o nią samą.

Zwrócili na siebie uwagę i choć trwało to nie więcej niż trzy uderzenia serca, wystarczyło, by jasnowłosy książę zmieszał się i puścił ramię Azyny. Kochanka Lokiego wykorzystała sytuację i wybiegła z biblioteki, skręciła za załom korytarza i zniknęła. Na ponowne pojawienie się pozwoliła sobie dopiero przed zejściem do lochów, kiedy była pewna, że nie spotka już Thora.

Całe zajście wytrąciło ją mocno z równowagi, choć właściwie nie powinno. Nie miała również powodu, by warczeć na Thora, który całkiem szczerze zaoferował im swoją pomoc. Przez myśl przemknęło jej, że być może to problem wynikający z tego, że właściwie przez ostatni rok albo nawet więcej separowała się od Asów i wiodła żywot samotniczki. Przez to mogła zapomnieć, jak obchodzić się z ludźmi. A może upodobniła się do Lokiego z jego niechęcią do świata i jego mieszkańców? Nie, odrzuciła obydwie te opcje, bo w głowie zakiełkowała jej najbardziej prawdopodobna myśl ze wszystkich – jej zachowanie to po prostu wynikowa tego wszystkiego co się dzieje. Jest sfrustrowana postawą Odyna, który mógłby w końcu zrozumieć, że skoro wybaczył Thorowi, to Lokiemu też powinien. Denerwuje się, bo jeżeli teraz nie uda im się uzyskać złagodzenia wyroku, to jej ukochany całkowicie się załamie. Przede wszystkim jednak, jest w ciąży, która często zmienia łagodne kobiety w złośnice, gotowe do gryzienia i rzucania się do oczu za najbardziej błahą uwagę. A przecież ona, Sygin, nie należała do tych łagodnych.

Odkąd tylko pamiętała wszyscy dookoła twierdzili, że ma temperamencik. I choć zazwyczaj była dość chłodna i opanowana, zdenerwowana zmieniała się nie do poznania. Każdy, kto doświadczył jednego z jej „wybuchów" na swojej skórze był zdania, że tej kobiety nie należy irytować.

\- Przepraszam, że tak długo mnie nie było – szepnęła do ucha pogrążonemu w lekturze Lokiemu – w drodze powrotnej wystąpiły niespodziewane okoliczności – a po chwili dodała, jakby odpowiadając na pytające spojrzenie szarych oczu – och, poszłam zobaczyć, jak idzie im naprawa Bifrostu.

\- I jak?

\- Odyn najął dwergarów, więc idzie im całkiem sprawnie.

\- Skończyli go?

\- Nie, ale pewnie już niedługo. Ale nie o tym chciałam z tobą rozmawiać. Mam nowe informacje o twoim posłuchaniu u Odyna.

Loki spiął się nieznacznie.

\- Wezwie cię jutro, może za dwa dni – powiedziała, po czym syknęła cicho i poprawiła się – jutro, przyjdą po ciebie jutro.

\- Seidr? – uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Tak. Ale nic więcej mi się nie objawiło.

Następnego dnia Sygin obudziła się niemal o świcie (a przynajmniej tak przypuszczała) i ku swojemu zaskoczeniu zastała Lokiego siedzącego na szezlongu i wpatrującego się z wyczekiwaniem w barierę.

\- Loki - szepnęła Azyna, przeciągając się - długo nie śpisz?

Kiedy odwrócił twarz w jej stronę - wiedziała od razu. Tej nocy nie zasnął ani na chwilę - oczy miał lekko podkrążone, a twarz bledszą niż zazwyczaj. Dłonie oparł o kolana i zacisnął, aż zbielały mu knykcie. Kiedy je uniósł zobaczyła, że nieznacznie drżą.

\- Boję się Sygin - szepnął. - Pierwszy raz w życiu tak mocno się boję.

Nim jednak Azyna zdążyła cokolwiek odpowiedzieć zjawili się ONI. Co najmniej dwudziestka, a może nawet trzydziestka Einherjarów, pod osobistym dowództwem Tyra. Stary wojownik skłonił się lekko w stronę Sygin i uśmiechnął się smutno, a nawet przepraszająco. Wtedy dostrzegła, że jeden z królewskich gwardzistów, ustawionych nieco z tyłu, trzyma kajdany.

\- Nie! - Sygin z krzykiem zerwała się na równe nogi. - Nie zrobicie tego! Nie zaprowadzicie go przed oblicze Odyna skutego jak jakiegoś zbira!

Tyr wysunął się delikatnie przed szereg swoich ludzi i jeszcze raz skłoniwszy się przed Azyną i Lokim, powiedział:

\- Nie mogę z tym dyskutować Sygin Aesirdottir. To rozkaz samego Odyna. Loki Laufeyson ma zostać doprowadzony przed jego oblicze w kajdanach – w jego głosie można było usłyszeć... ubolewanie? I nutę współczucia...?

\- Tyrze Hymirsonie, Loki nie pójdzie nigdzie w tych kajdanach...

\- Pójdę - przerwał jej milczący do tej pory Loki. Wstał i przesunął się przed kipiącą gniewem Sygin.

\- Nie możesz...!

\- Pójdę - powiedział dobitniej. Po czym odwrócił się do ukochanej i do dodał: - Sama mówiłaś, że muszę się dojść z Odynem do porozumienia. A nie zrobię tego, jeśli będę oponował. I całe starania twoje i matki pójdą na marne. Pozwól mi z nimi pójść - po czym nachylił się do jej ucha: - dla Narfiego. I dla ciebie.

Przytulił ją do siebie i jeszcze ciszej niż poprzednie słowa wyszeptał: - Nie patrz, proszę.

\- Odyn tego pożałuje - wysyczała mu w ramię, ale nim zdołała coś jeszcze powiedzieć Loki zamknął jej usta pocałunkiem.

\- Cssiiii - wymruczał. - A teraz... - pocałował Sygin czule w czoło - śpij.

Powieki Azyny stały się ciężkie i powoli opadły, a ona sama chwilę później zawisła w jego ramionach, pogrążona w głębokim śnie. Urok zadziałał bez problemu.

Loki ułożył śpiącą ukochaną na łożu i otulił jej własnym płaszczem. Następnie zwrócił się ku Tyrowi i skinął zachęcająco. Bariera została wyłączona, czterech Einherjarów wkroczyło do celi i przystąpiło do zakładania kajdan. Kiedy już go skuli, a trwało to dłuższą chwilę, bo kajdany założono mu nie tylko na ręce, ale i na nogi, a wszystko połączone było ciężkimi łańcuchami (Loki skwitował to uniesioną z rozbawieniem brwią), wyprowadzono go z celi i ponownie włączono barierę.

Sygin spała twardo, nie słyszała więc ani dzwonienia łańcuchów, ani tego jak się oddalili. Nie słyszała też tego, kiedy wrócili, rozkuli Lokiego i odeszli. Spała snem bez snów nieświadoma tego, co dzieje się wokół. Obudziła się dopiero, kiedy ukochany złożył jej ponownie czuły pocałunek na czole.

\- Już wrócił… - urwała w pół zdania. – Rzuciłeś na mnie urok?

\- Taki tam, delikatny czar. Nic wielkiego, pomyślałem, że przyda ci się chwila spokoju – szepnął – poza tym, gdybym tego nie zrobił dalej byś się awanturowała z Tyrem o te kajdany…

\- Ale rzuciłeś na mnie czar! Nie powinieneś! Wykorzystałeś swoje zdolności przeciw mnie! – wybuchła Azyna. Chwilę później jednak opanowała emocje i westchnęła. – Przepraszam, nie wiem, co ostatnio we mnie wstąpiło. Przestaję myśleć racjonalnie, mam napady furii.

\- Nie wiem, wiesz może to przez twój wyjątkowy stan? Wiesz, nigdy nie byłem w ciąży, więc nie wiem jak to jest – uśmiechnął się Loki. – Co do tego niewinnego zaklęcia, obiecuję, nie używać go już nigdy więcej, chyba, że mnie poprosisz, dobrze?

\- Dobrze – westchnęła. – A jak poszło na audiencji?

Loki zasępił się. Czyżby było aż tak źle?

\- Sęk w tym, że nie wiem – powiedział po chwili milczenia. – Zupełnie nie wiem.

\- A co mówił Odyn?

\- Nic.

\- Opowiedz mi proszę o tym. – wyszeptała Sygin, przyciągając Lokiego do siebie i zmuszając go, by dołączył do niej na łożu.

* * *

Einhejarowie przywiedli Lokiego przed oblicze Odyna i nie czekając na jego rozkaz opuścili salę. Wszyscy poza Tyrem.

\- Chcę zostać z więźniem sam – powiedział Wszechojciec. Jak miało się okazać później, to były jego jedyne słowa tego dnia.

Tyr skłonił się przed tronem i zniknął za tymi samymi drzwiami, za którymi zniknęła królewska gwardia.

Przez chwilę Odyn i Loki mierzyli się wzrokiem w milczeniu.

\- Prosiłem o to spotkanie – zaczął młodszy z mężczyzn, kiedy cisza zaczęła mu ciążyć – prosiłem o to spotkanie, ponieważ chcę się z tobą pojednać. Pragnę, by nie było między nami zwady – powiedział, powtarzając słowa Sygin.

Wszechojciec milczał uparcie, ale w jego jedynym oku zapaliła się jakaś iskra zainteresowania.

\- Chcę byś zrozumiał moje postępowanie, byś – Loki zawahał się – wiedział, dlaczego tak postępowałem.

Siedzący na tronie starzec nadal się nie odezwał. Skinął tylko dłonią, by stojący przed nim mężczyzna kontynuował.

Loki cichym głosem zaczął opowiadać: o tym jak w dzieciństwie z uwielbieniem słuchał wykładów Odyna o rządzeniu. O tym jak marzył, by okazać się godnym synem i zasiąść na tronie Asgardu. O tym, jak z Thorem sprzeczali się i przekomarzali na temat tego, który z nich będzie lepszym królem. O tym, jak głęboko wziął sobie do serca słowa Odyna o tym, że "mądry król nie dąży do wojny, ale jest na nią zawsze gotowy", przez co zamiast ćwiczeń fizycznych wolał skupić się na zdobywaniu wiedzy.

Mówił również o tym, jak zauważył, że Odyn się od niego oddalił i zaczął faworyzować Thora. O tym, jak mimo miłości do brata, zaczął odczuwać zazdrość. O tym jak tłumił ją, o tym jak głęboko ją skrywał. O tym, że przekonywał siebie samego, że nie ma powodów do żywienia tak negatywnych uczuć wobec swojego brata. O tym, że owszem czasami żartował sobie okropnie z Thora, jednak były to typowe braterskie złośliwości, czynione z miłością i bez złych intencji.

O tym, że im bardziej dorastał, im bardziej dojrzewał, tym więcej w swoim bracie dostrzegał zapalczywości i porywczości, co zgodnie z naukami Odyna nie było cechą dobrego króla. Wyznał, że nie potrafił zrozumieć dlaczego Wszechojciec tego nie potrafił dostrzec. Przyznał się do tego, że w głowie zaczął mu kiełkować plan udowodnienia wszystkim, że Thor nie zasługuje na odziedziczenie tronu. Powiedział też o tym, że zaczął szukać okazji, by dowieść swoich racji. Że próbował na długo przed tym nieudanym triumfem.

Przyznał wreszcie, że wpuścił Jotunów do Asgardu tajnym przejściem, jednym z tych, które znał tylko on. Wyznał, że z rozbawieniem obserwował panikę, którą udało mu się wywołać. Z napięciem czekał na to, co w skarbcu powie Thor, ogłoszony parę chwil wcześniej dziedzicem asgardzkiego tronu. Zaśmiał się smutno, przyznając, że w skrytości ducha liczył, że pomylił się co do oceny brata. Że pierworodny Odyna wykaże się mądrością godną króla.

Ale tak nie było, więc postanowił do końca przekonać ojca o swojej racji. I kiedy Thor dawał upust swojej złości przyszedł do niego z dobrą radą i jeszcze raz zaapelował do rozsądku. Chciał popchnąć swego jasnowłosego brata do działania wbrew woli ojca, jednocześnie łudził się jeszcze, że jego zabiegi coś dadzą. Thor jednak nie dość, że dał się wmanewrować i postąpił tak, jak można się było spodziewać, to jeszcze wciągnął w to wszystko Lokiego. Lokiego, który z tą sprawą nie chciał mieć nic wspólnego, by pokazać jak dobrym synem i materiałem na władcę jest.

Kiedy jednak Kłamca przerwał swoją opowieść, by zebrać się do tego o czym rozmawiać najciężej, o odkryciu swojej prawdziwej tożsamości, Odyn uniósł dłoń. Wydawało się, że chce coś powiedzieć, ale nie rzekł nic. Gungnirem trzykrotnie uderzył w posadzkę i wkrótce w Sali zjawili się Einhejarowie, którzy poprowadzili Lokiego z powrotem do lochów.

Audiencja była zakończona.

* * *

Sygin milczała dłuższą chwilę, jakby nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Była oburzona zachowaniem Odyna, bo nie tego się po nim spodziewała. Ponad dwa miesiące temu witał Lokiego z otwartymi ramionami, niczym zbłąkanego syna. Dwa tygodnie później skazał go na samotność, odbierając Azynie możliwość widywania się z nim po donosie urażonej i przegranej Sif. A teraz... teraz nie dość, że kazał przywlec Lokiego w kajdanach, to jeszcze zupełnie zignorował go na audiencji, na którą sam wyraził zgodę.

Zmiana, jaka zaszła w Odynie była nie do pojęcia. Zupełnie jakby był kimś innym, jakby na asgardzkim tronie zasiadła inna osoba. Zniknął gdzieś dobrotliwy ojciec, łagodny w swych wyrokach, zastąpiony przez zimnego i cynicznego starca, który zapamiętał się w swoim gniewie i ignorował chęć porozumienia. To było nie do pomyślenia!

\- Nie odezwał się do ciebie ani słowem? - spytała w końcu.

\- Ani jednym. Nie liczyłem może na jakiekolwiek ciepłe przywitanie, ale – w głosie Lokiego słychać było rozgoryczenie – ale mógł powiedzieć do mnie cokolwiek. Oprócz zdania, które skierował do Tyra nie wyrzekł ani słowa. Ani jednego słowa, Sygin.

Ostatnie zdanie zabrzmiało tak żałośnie, że Azynę aż zakuło w piersi. Przytuliła więc ukochanego do siebie i chwilę tak z nim trwała, walcząc z narastającym gniewem. Tak nie mogło być. Nie takiego traktowania się spodziewała, bo to co prezentuje Odyn, całkowicie odbierało nadzieję, na jakiekolwiek porozumienie. Ale nie mogli przestać walczyć o wolność dla Lokiego, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy nie robili tego tylko dla siebie, ale i dla ich nienarodzonego syna. Sygin musiała być silna, musiała dawać nadzieję i mieć nadzieję, choć sprawy miały się beznadziejnie.

\- Może nie chciał ci przerywać? - zapytała nieco naiwnie, żeby oderwać ukochanego od ponurych myśli.

\- Nie, Sygin, przecież w takim wypadku powiedziałby cokolwiek na sam koniec, prawda? To wszystko na nic, to... beznadziejne.

\- Musimy być dobrej myśli - Sygin szepnęła pocieszająco. - Przecież się nie poddamy, prawda? A milczenie Odyna wcale nie musi być takie złe i od razu zwiastować nieszczęścia - zabrzmiało to nawet wiarygodnie, co mocno zdziwiło mówiącą - może go wzruszyłeś? Może bał się, że wyda ci się słaby, kiedy okaże jakiekolwiek uczucia? Kto wie, co siedzi w jego głowie... Jutro pójdę do matki i dowiem się, co jej powiedział i dowiem się co dalej, dobrze?

* * *

_Wen miewa się całkiem nieźle, bo rozdziały zaczęły mi się całkiem ładnie wydłużać, choć oczywiście dokarmiony będzie sprawował się jeszcze lepiej. _

_A na koniec pytanie - czy zauważył ktoś z was mały mitologiczny żarcik w tym rozdziale?_


End file.
